


Within Arms Reach

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: The boy’s laid next to Steve, his nose gently pressed against his shoulder. He’s asleep, softly breathing against Steve’s bare skin. It’s hard to see in the lack of light, but from memory Steve can see the bruise forming on Billy’s cheekbone.





	Within Arms Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing overtook my life before I’d even finished the series.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The room is almost completely black when Steve opens his eyes, the only light in the room coming from his lamp sat across the room on his desk. His ears pick up on a high pitch noise, and his heart is in his throat before logic kicks in, telling him it’s only his vinyl player. He attempts to get out of bed, only to realise there’s an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Billy.

The boy’s laid next to Steve, his nose gently pressed against his shoulder. He’s asleep, softly breathing against Steve’s bare skin. It’s hard to see in the lack of light, but from memory Steve can see the bruise forming on Billy’s cheekbone.

He’d come over to Steve’s unannounced, which is nothing new (nor unwelcome). But as soon as Steve had seen the purple and blue mark on Billy’s cheek, the reds of his eyes, Steve knew this wasn’t a regular visit.

Steve wasn’t unaware of Billy’s ‘home situation’, as they called it. He was aware of the abuse that went on behind closed doors, although until tonight he hadn’t seen the extent of it. Hell, a bruised cheek might not be the extent of it.

In an attempt to get out of bed again, Steve carefully unwraps Billy’s arm from his waist, letting go of his hand under the covers. He’s half way across the room when he hits his toe against his desk, startling Billy awake.

Billy sits up straight. His hands are twisted in the bedsheets as he scans the room.

“It was only me,” Steve ensures, switching the vinyl player off. He puts his _Queen_ record back in its jacket. “Do you want a glass of water?”

Now calmer, Billy shakes his head. He slides back under the sheets, face turned away from Steve.

Disregarding his drying throat, Steve’s quick to turn the lamp off and crawls back into bed besides Billy. Arms are around his once again the minute his back presses against the pillow.

It’s strange to see Billy like this; quiet and with little to say. Usually he’s got a lot to say; more than people are willing to listen to. Steve slides his hand into Billy’s hair, moves his face closer so his lips are able to press against his forehead. Sure Billy’s asleep, Steve whispers, “You’re safe with me.”

A couple of seconds pass, and to Steve’s surprise Billy responds with, “I know,” and cuddles into him closer, head tucking into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr giraffewrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
